Warriors Rewrite: Into the Wild
by Leothefrogboy
Summary: Since I've seen it a lot in the community recently, I've decided to publish my own Warrior Cats re-write! The first few chapters will be using the book as a wee bit of a template, but it will eventually progress into its own story. Hope you all enjoy!
1. Into the Wild rewrite: Alligences

**ALLEGIANCES**

 **THUNDERCLAN**

 **LEADER** **BLUESTAR -** Blue-gray pointed molly with a graying muzzle and blue eyes. She has broad shoulders, a nick in her right ear, and a thick scar across the back of her neck. Her star is between her eyes.

 **DEPUTY** **REDTAIL -** Very small, dark tortoiseshell tabby tom with a ginger tail, odd, green and amber eyes, and tall, tufted ears. His ears are scarred from battle. Apprentice - Dustpaw.

 **MEDICINE CAT** **SPOTTEDLEAF -** Small tortoiseshell tabby molly with golden flecks throughout her pelt. She and Redtail share the same eyes and tufted ears as they are identical twins.

 **WARRIORS** Able-bodied, adult cats without kits.

 **LIONHEART -** Enormous amber tabby tom with pale green eyes and a thick neck ruff. His ears are tufted. Apprentice - Graypaw.

 **TIGERCLAW -** Huge, broad-shouldered, deep brown tabby tom with tattered ears and a pelt criss-crossed with scars. He has tufted ears, amber eyes, and a distinctive scar across his nose. Apprentice - Ravenpaw.

 **WHITESTORM -** Tall, long-legged white tom with brown points and pale yellow eyes. He has huge, tufted ears and a scar on the back of his head. Apprentice - Sandpaw.

 **DARKSTRIPE -** Dark, warm grayish-brown tom with beady yellow eyes and a short tail. He has small ears and a round physique. Apprentice - Longpaw.

 **RUNNINGWIND -** Long-bodied, pale brown, ticked tabby tom with huge ears and pale green eyes.

 **WILLOWPELT -** Pale silver tabby molly with long fur and sparse tortoiseshell spotting. She has tufted ears and unusually bright blue eyes, one of which is tinged a bit more violet than the other.

 **MOUSEFUR -** Tall, skinny, light brown ticked tabby molly with pale yellow eyes and enormous ears. She and Runningwind are identical twins.

 **ROBINWING** **-** Dark, reddish-brown molly with a fleck of white on her chest and pale amber eyes. She is the oldest warrior in Thunderclan.

 **FROSTFUR -** Predominantly white, calico molly with pale blue eyes and a long, plume-like tail.

 **APPRENTICES** Any able-bodied cat older than 6 moons. In training to become warriors.

 **GRAYPAW -** Long-furred, gray, ticked tabby tom with bright yellow eyes, tufted ears, and a chubby physique.

 **RAVENPAW -** Tiny, deep reddish-brown, almost black, tom with amber eyes. He has a white tail-tip as well as a white dash on his chest.

 **SANDPAW -** Very pale, tortoiseshell molly with leaf green eyes and long legs.

 **DUSTPAW -** Dark, grayish-brown tom with even darker shading. He has broad shoulders and deep amber eyes.

 **LONGPAW -** Pale, creamy-ginger tabby tom with dark brown stripes and blue eyes. He's the oldest apprentice by almost five moons.

 **QUEENS** Cats who are nursing or expecting kits.

 **BRINDLEFACE -** Small, pale tortoiseshell, speckled tabby molly with pale green eyes and small ears.

 **GOLDENFLOWER -** Large, amber tabby molly with soft green eyes, tufted ears, and long fur. She and Lionheart are identical twins.

 **SPECKLETAIL -** Speckled amber tabby molly with pale green eyes and tufted ears. She is the oldest queen.

 **ELDERS** Former warriors, queens, deputies, or medicine cats who have retired from their duties.

 **HALFTAIL -** Pale, grayish-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and half of his tail missing.

 **ONEEYE -** Pale gray ticked tabby molly with gray eyes and a missing eye. She is blind and almost deaf.

 **SMALLEARS -** Very tiny, gray tabby and white tom with pale yellow eyes.

 **FUZZYPELT -** Black tom with long fur and yellow eyes. The oldest cat in Thunderclan.

 **DAPPLETAIL -** Sleek calico molly with a heavily spotted tail. She has green eyes and is quickly losing her eyesight.

 **SHADOWCLAN**

 **LEADER** **BROKENSTAR -** Small, grayish-brown darker pointed tom with heavily matted fur, short legs, and amber eyes. His pelt is crossed with abundant scars and his nose is flat. His star is at the base of his tail.

 **DEPUTY** **BLACKFOOT -** Large, black pointed tom with abundant scars and bright eyes, one is blue and the other is yellow. Each of his huge paws has an extra toe. He has several large scars.

 **MEDICINE CAT** **RUNNINGNOSE -** Very small, patchy furred gray and white tom with big yellow eyes and a constantly runny nose.

 **WARRIORS**

 **STUMPYTAIL (TOADHEART) -** Small, dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and only half of a tail. He's covered in scars and has an extra toe on each paw. He got his new name after he lost his tail. Apprentice - Brownpaw.

 **BOULDERFUR -** Silver tabby tom with bright blue eyes and tattered ears. He's very tall and skinny and joined the clan as a young loner. Apprentice - Wetpaw.

 **CLAWEDFACE (PUDDLEFANG) -** Senior, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a severely scarred face and pelt. He's very scrawny, has a graying muzzle, and has an extra toe on each paw. He got his new name after his face was severely scarred in battle. He's the oldest warrior in Shadowclan. Apprentice - Littlepaw.

 **NIGHTPELT -** Very tiny black and white tom with tattered fur. His white patches are small and abundant and he has large, violet eyes.

 **FLINTFANG -** Compact, very dark grayish brown tabby tom with pale hazel eyes and a scarred pelt. He has an extra toe on each paw. Apprentice - Badgerpaw.

 **CINDERFUR -** Dark grayish brown tabby tom with huge muscles and yellow eyes. He has an extra toe on each paw.

 **WHITETHROAT -** Small black tom with a white chest and paws and yellow eyes. He has a heavily scarred pelt.

 **WOLFSTEP -** Huge pale calico tom with leaf green eyes and torn ears. He has an extra toe on each paw.

 **FERNSHADE -** Large, tortoiseshell pointed molly with hazel eyes and an extra toe on each of her paws.

 **APPRENTICES**

 **BROWNPAW -** Predominantly brown tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes and minimal ginger spotting. He has an extra toe on each paw. Mentor - Stumpytail.

 **WETPAW -** Tall grayish brown tabby tom with blue eyes and an extra toe on each paw. Mentor - Boulderfur.

 **LITTLEPAW -** Tiny pale brown tabby and white tom with pale blue eyes and and an extra toe on each paw. He's very short and chubby and has a torn ear. Mentor - Clawedface.

 **BADGERPAW -** Very tiny black and white tom with a short tail and green eyes. He's very skinny and has facial markings like that of a badger. Mentor - Flintfang.

 **QUEENS**

 **DAWNCLOUD -** Tiny pale ginger tabby molly with green eyes and an extra toe on each paw.

 **DARKFLOWER -** Smokey black molly with dark blue eyes and a long tail. She has a large nick in her ear.

 **TALLPOPPY -** Pale brown tortoiseshell molly with very long legs and tail. She has green eyes and tufted ears.

 **ELDERS**

 **ASHFUR -** Dark gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes and a tattered pelt and ears. He's the oldest cat in Shadowclan.

 **BRIGHTFLOWER -** Heavyset pale ginger-brown molly with yellow eyes and a flattened nose. Her fur is very long and she has an extra toe on each paw.

 **POOLCLOUD -** Pale gray and white molly with bright yellow eyes and mangy fur. Her right ear is severely torn.

 **WINDCLAN**

 **LEADER** **TALLSTAR -** Tall, skinny black and white tom with a long, black, white tipped tail. He has pale amber eyes and huge ears. His star is the white patch on his belly.

 **DEPUTY** **DEADFOOT -** Skinny, pure black tom with bright green eyes and a severely deformed front paw. He has a large nick in his ear.

 **MEDICINE CAT** **BARKFACE -** Compact, brown, darker pointed tom with a shorter than normal tail and yellow eyes.

 **WARRIORS**

 **MUDCLAW -** Wiry, dark brown mottled tabby tom with bright yellow eyes and large ears. Apprentice - Webpaw.

 **TORNEAR (BREEZETAIL) -** Wiry, silver tabby tom with pale amber eyes and an ear ripped down to the hide. He got his new name after losing his entire ear in battle. Apprentice - Tawnypaw.

 **ONEWHISKER -** Grayish brown tabby tom with a long tail and one whisker prominently longer than the others. He has bright yellow-amber eyes. Apprentice - Whitepaw.

 **RUNNINGBROOK -** Warm gray tabby molly with soft blue eyes and swirled stripes.

 **RYESTALK -** Silver tabby molly with amber eyes and a chubby physique. She's the oldest warrior in Windclan.

 **SHREWCLAW -** Lithe, dark brown, darker pointed tom with pale yellow eyes and big ears.

 **PIGEONFLIGHT -** Black tom with bright blue eyes and huge ears. He has a large scar across his back.

 **SORRELFANG -** Pale gray mottled tortoiseshell molly with green eyes and a small nose.

 **APPRENTICES**

 **WHITEPAW -** Pale brown tabby and white molly with soft violet eyes. Mentor - Onewhisker.

 **WEBPAW -** Dark gray ticked tabby tom with dark blue eyes and big ears. Mentor - Mudclaw.

 **TAWNYPAW -** A golden-brown tabby molly with pale yellow eyes. Mentor - Tornear.

 **QUEENS**

 **ASHFOOT -** Grayish brown speckled tabby molly with broad shoulders and blue eyes.

 **MORNINGFLOWER -** Pale brown tortoiseshell tabby molly with amber eyes and a scar across her nose.

 **ELDERS**

 **STAGLEAP -** Stocky, pale brown tabby tom with pale blue eyes and a short tail. He's the oldest cat in Windclan.

 **WRENFLIGHT -** A grayish brown speckled tabby molly with amber eyes.

 **MEADOWSLIP -** Pale gray tabby molly with small paws and pale green eyes. She has a bit of a limp.

 **RIVERCLAN**

 **LEADER** **CROOKEDSTAR -** Huge, golden-brown tabby tom with a nick in his ear and a badly twisted jaw. He has green eyes and his star is on his jaw and neck.

 **DEPUTY** **OAKHEART -** Large, deep brown tabby tom with clear green eyes and broad shoulders. He has a scar down his shoulder blades. He and Crookedstar are twins.

 **MEDICINE CAT** **MUDFUR -** Dark brown speckled tabby tom with long fur, wide yellow eyes, and broad shoulders.

 **WARRIORS**

 **STONEFUR -** Gray-brown tabby tom with bright blue eyes and broad shoulders. His ears are nicked and battered.

 **MISTYFOOT -** Slender, gray tabby molly with a plumy tail and bright blue eyes. She and Stonefur are identical twins.

 **LEOPARDFUR -** Young, lithe, golden speckled tabby molly with soft amber eyes and broad, muscular shoulders.

 **BLACKCLAW -** Shiny, black tom with long, sharp claws and a torn ear. He has dark blue eyes.

 **WHITECLAW -** Black and white tom with bright blue eyes and long fur. His paws are all white.

 **LOUDBELLY -** Dark brown, chubby tabby tom with yellow eyes and big ears.

 **DAWNBRIGHT -** Bright ginger tabby and white molly with bright blue eyes and a scar across her haunches.

 **SEDGECREEK -** Small brown mottled tabby molly with black stripes and green eyes.

 **SKYHEART -** Pale brown ticked tabby molly with pale yellow eyes.

 **APPRENTICES**

 **SILVERPAW -** Beautiful, pale silver molly with soft blue eyes and a warm underbelly. Mentor - Loudbelly.

 **HEAVYPAW -** Muscular golden brown tabby tom with green eyes and long fur. Mentor - Blackclaw

 **SHORTPAW -** Black molly with blue eyes and a stubby tail and legs. Mentor - Stonefur.

 **QUEENS**

 **SHADEPELT -** Shiny black molly with dark blue eyes and a long tail. She and Blackclaw are identical twins.

 **GRASSPELT -** Dark brown tabby molly with bright green eyes and long fur.

 **MALLOWTAIL -** Calico tabby molly with pale blue eyes and a long, striped tail.

 **ELDERS**

 **GRAYPOOL -** Scrawny, solid dark gray molly with soft yellow eyes. She's blind.

 **PIKETOOTH -** Dark brown tabby tom with large canine teeth and yellow eyes.

 **SHIMMERPELT -** Black molly with very shiny black fur and deep blue eyes.

 **OWLFUR -** Small pale brown tabby and white tom with yellow eyes and a white muzzel.

 **CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

 **RUSTY -** Small, scrawny ginger ticked tabby tom with bright green eyes and a pale, almost heart shaped splotch on his chest. He has a blue collar with a tiny bell.

 **NUTMEG -** Pale ginger tabby molly with pale yellow eyes and a green collar that has a jingling bell.

 **PRINCESS -** Light reddish brown tabby and white molly with green eyes and a small, pink collar with a tiny bell.

 **FILOU -** Pale, reddish brown tabby tom with green eyes and white paws. He has a green checkered collar with a tiny bell.

 **LUNA** **-** Small white molly with small pale brown tabby patches. She has yellow eyes and a white collar with a pattern of tiny crescent moon shapes and a little bell.

 **TOMMY -** Deep reddish brown ticked tabby tom with green eyes and a white tipped tail. He has a black and yellow striped collar with a little bell.

 **JAKE -** Big, chubby ginger ticked tabby tom with a pale underside and bright green eyes. He has pink, blue, and purple striped collar and a nick in his ear.

 **SMUDGE -** Chubby, black and white tom with a yellow collar and yellow eyes.

 **BARLEY -** Large, long furred black and white tom with big paws and broad shoulders. He has green eyes.

 **YELLOWFANG -** Elderly, skinny, long furred gray darker pointed molly with tattered ears. She has yellow eyes and a broad, flat face.


	2. Into the Wild rewrite: Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 **Fire Alone…**

Lightning flashed overhead, followed by the sharp crack of thunder. Dark, ominous clouds obscured the waning moon as the storm continued to brood. The river which was usually gentle roared, swollen with rain.

Small, black shapes came slinking through the thick, wet underbrush at the edge of the river. They

were graceful despite the turbulent weather. As they made their way from under the reeds, they spotted

another patrol, padding towards them down the length of the river.

There was a yowl from the river patrol: "Thunderclan Warriors!"

As soon as the words were uttered, the cats were upon each other, teeth and claws flashing quicker than scattering minnows. They yowled and hissed, screeched and snarled, fur flew and blood spilled.

In the midst of the squall, a small, lithe, speckled tom leapt in front of an enormous Riverclan

warrior the color of red oak. "Oakheart! These rocks are Thunderclan territory! Get your patrol off of our warriors!"

Oakheart sneered, "Says the one who marked the border so weakly I couldn't even smell it. Come on, Thrushpelt, I thought you were a big warrior boy now!"

"And I thought you were supposed to be the deputy," Thrushpelt snarled, swiping Oakheart across the muzzle. "Instead you're acting like a kit!"

"You aren't even the leader of your patrol, no matter how much she says she loves you, Bluestar would never make you her deputy." Oakheart dodged another of Thrushpelt's attacks, smirking.

Thrushpelt hissed, "Don't you dare talk about my mate that way-" He was cut off as Oakheart pinned him to the ground.

"We both know those kits she gave up aren't hers," His voice was low, "if you were smart, Thrushpelt, you would've asked old Redtail to turn back the second you saw me…"

There was the sickening of tearing fur as Oakheart slashed his claws across Thrushpelt's throat, the small tom choked as he bled out, praying all the while.

" _I love you, Bluestar, please forgive me…"_

• • •

Across the sandbar, an enormous, amber eyed, tabby tom was pushing back enemy lines when he heard the distressed screeches. He turned away, only to see Oakheart leaned over a small corpse.

"Thrushpelt!"

As soon as he saw the scene, he leapt into action, crossing the clearing in only two mighty bounds. He rammed into Oakheart as hard as he possibly could, knocking the muscular, deep brown tabby from his feet.

"You lying, stealing, murderous piece of crowfood!" He snarled, getting nose to nose with the now not-so-smug tom. "Your clan will pay, Oakheart."

"So says you, Tigerclaw." Oakheart allowed another sly grin, "Reinforcements!"

As Tigerclaw was distracted by the sudden order, Oakheart slashed his long claws across the larger tom's broad muzzle. Tigerclaw hissed, reeling back and off of the smaller tom. As he did so, more Riverclan warriors began to cross from the other side of the river, outnumbering the Thunderclan patrol two to one.

A small, tortoiseshell tom that had been wrestling with a muscular golden molly broke from the

fight and jumped atop a nearby rock.

"Thunderclan! Retreat!" He yowled, "It's no use, we can't lose any more warriors!"

"We can't let them win, Redtail!" Tigerclaw snarled, leaping up beside his deputy, "Not after they've killed Thrushpelt!"

"We can't suffer any more losses, Tigerclaw…" Redtail murmured, "Retreat! Retreat, I said!"

A small, large-eared tabby molly broke from a scuffle with a cat twice her size, her shoulder had an enormous, bloody gash. She dashed straight past the two and right into the trees, followed by a tom that looked just like her.

Oakheart stood triumphantly in front of the pile of stones they had been defending, his warriors flanking him on either side. They began to caterwaul in victory, rain still pelting down on them from above.

Tigerclaw retrieved Thrushpelts body, lifting it easily in his jaws as the speckled tom had been small. He slunk behind Redtail and the other two warriors in his patrol, glaring back towards Riverclan territory. He would end this fight, and that was certain.

• • •

Surrounded by trees sat a pale blue pointed molly gazing up at the now clear sky, her face looking old beyond her years. She turned her head as a tiny, tortoiseshell molly joined her in the clearing, sitting down close and wrapping her tail around the blue cat's paw.

"He's in Starclan now, Bluestar, counting on you to be strong. I'm so sorry, my friend." The smaller molly whispered, gazing upwards with her leader.

"Thank you, Spottedleaf, but he is dead. We mustn't worry about him now. How are Mousefur and Tigerclaw faring, I know they were injured."

"Wonderfully! Mousefur is weak but she will be okay in time. All Tigerclaw needed was to clean his wounds and have a good meal."

"Good, good." Bluestar sighed, "I'm very troubled, my child."

"Losing a mate is hard Bluestar, I know, but Thrushpelt died the valiant death of a warrior."

"No, Spottedleaf, as distraught as I am this has been bothering me for a long time. I will miss my mate but I am proud of him, he is not what is worrying me…" Bluestar sighed.

"Then what's wrong? How might I help you, my friend?" Spottedleaf inquired, gazing up at her leader.

"We've lost a lot lately, Spottedleaf. The Sunning Rocks aren't looking good for us. Crookedstar and his deputy are too strong, and we can't stand to lose a single warrior more. There are only two kits in the nursery and three training apprentices. Not to mention Spring still hasn't come." Bluestar murmured, "What must we do, Starclan?!" She howled.

"Oh Bluestar, don't worry! What's a few rocks compared to our lives? And although the new leaves are late, they have to come! As it warms more kits are sure to arrive. Have faith, great leader."

"I just can't help but think that we need guidance. The stars have been so silent, my dear, have they spoken to you at all?"

"Not a single word, Bluestar, but I've tried. I went to the moon stone myself although it's not allowed and I still got nothing, I'm sorry."

"You are the best medicine cat I could've asked for, Spottedleaf. May Starclan always light your path." but Spottedleaf did not answer, her eyes were large and much paler than they had been before and she was completely unmoving, not a hair on her pelt twitched. She was gazing at the sky and the sky was being reflected back into her huge, amber orbs. She sat for only moments but to Bluestar they felt like hours.

As Spottedleaf lowered her head her eyes returned to normal, stars still sparkling beneath their surface. "Fire alone." She whispered, gazing at Bluestar.

"Fire alone will save our clan… Fire alone will save our clan!"

"Was that a message?!" Bluestar lost her calm demeanor, "From Starclan?!"

"Yes, I think! I saw a falling star and then it came to me in a hushed voice… Do you think it was Thrushpelt?" She whispered, awe shining in her eyes.

"It may well have been! But fire? How could a force deadly as that save us? Must we burn Crookedstar?" She said, only half joking.

"You mustn't take things so literally, Bluestar." Spottedleaf retorted, "It is a metaphor, I'm sure. We could try to find that fire, literal or not, but I have the feeling it will come to us."


	3. Into the Wild rewrite: Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

 **Kittypet!**

Rusty stalked through the underbrush, his ginger fur flat against his body. The grass was coarse beneath his paws and the air crisp in his nose, there was a hint of something else in the air, though…

 _Mouse…_

He looked just in time to see the tiny, brown body scuffling among the roots, nibbling a blade of fresh green grass. He crept up on it as silent as a bird in the wind, his paws barely making a sound as they touched the rough ground cover. Once he was in striking distance, he wiggled his haunches and pounced! The mouse was between his long claws in seconds, squirming a bit before Rusty tossed it in the air. He caught it in his fangs as it fell, shaking his head back and forth violently until he felt the small animal go limp. He dropped the furry creature and prepared to settle in and eat when there was a sudden light and a loud sound.

Rusty was sad as he stirred and realized that he'd been dreaming. He glanced up and saw his sister, Princess, wrestling with his brother, Filou, the tiny bells on their collars jingling as they dove and swiped.

"Hey guys!" He yawned, stretching up out of his tiny bed, "Mind if I join?"

"Woah!" Princess dodged a low blow from her other brother, "Of course, Rusty!"

"Alright!" He jumped behind Filou and rolled over the larger toms back, snagging his face in his paws and pulling him forward.

"Hey!" The brown tabby yelped, "Foul play!"

"Nice one, Rusty!" Princess exclaimed, "Try this one on!" She lunged forward, ducking under Rusty's belly at the last second and pushing up, sending him flying. " _Oof!_ "

"Way to go, Princess!"

"You three be careful, now!" Came a low voice from across the room. It was their mother, Nutmeg. Their other siblings, Luna and Tommy, were curled by her chest as she groomed them.

"Okay momma!" Princess yipped as she pinned Rusty to the ground.

"Hey!" Nutmeg got up from her bed and and padded across the kitchen tiles, snagging Princess by the ruff of her neck. "You watch it, young lady! You boys too," She glared at Rusty and Filou, causing them to stop their giggling and duck their heads, "Okay, momma…"

Luna giggled from her mother's bed, "You guys are sooo stupid!"

"Ugh, go eat a rat, Luna." Princess grumbled, still dangling from Nutmegs jaws.

Luna stuck her tongue out at her sister, "Hawk up your hairball somewhere else, Princess!"

"Ughh..." Tommy sat up, his fur bristling, "You guys are annoying, I just wanna nap. Go outside and fight,"

"Thank you, Tommy, that's a good idea." Nutmeg put her daughter down, "If you four want to rough house, fine. Go outside and play with Smudge, I'm sure he gets lonely with no other kittens to play with in his house."

The four kittens slipped through the kitty door and into the sunny yard. It was mid morning and the birds were chirping, the kits slipped around through the dewy grass and began to squeak, "Smudge! Smuuudge! Come wrestle!"

Soon enough, a pudgy black kitten popped up above the fence, there were several 'smudges' of white on his pelt. "Hey guys, hey Rusty!"

"Hi Smudge!" Rusty hopped up onto the fence and touched noses with his friend, bapping him on the muzzle seconds later. "Come wrestle!"

Rusty's best friend outside of his house was Smudge, the two kittens had been pretty much inseparable since the day they met.

His collar jingled as he rammed into Smudge, knocking him off of the fence and into Rusty's yard. As soon as they hit the grass, the two kittens were a blur of fur and whiskers. Filou, Luna, and Princess leapt into action as well, tackling the black and ginger mass that was Smudge and Rusty wrestling. Just as Rusty was about to take a swipe at his sister's ear though, he smelled it again.

 _Mouse…_

Instinctively, he broke away from the pile of kittens and leapt up onto the fence cutting his yard off from the forest. He gazed down into the brush and saw it, a tiny brown creature sifting through the dirt, looking for seeds to eat.

"Rusty?" He ignored the calls of his friend, instead leaping down to the other side of the fence, landing with a jingle of his bell. "Rusty!"

The ginger kitten crouched, just like he did in his dream, creeping towards the tiny rodent. He jumped though, as his he heard Smudge cry out again, "Rusty!" The mouse darted back into the brush and Rusty snapped back to reality, turning around to see Smudge and Princess leaning over the fence and looking worried.

"Rusty!" Princess squeaked, "What's gotten into you?"

"Yeah, Rusty, I'm worried." Smudge gazed down at his friend, "Don't you know dangerous the forest is?"

"B-but I smelled a mouse!" Rusty stammered, glancing sheepishly upwards.

"Do you even know what's out there?! Haven't you heard Henry's stories about the woods? Those big, nasty, evil, vicious wild cats, don't you know about them?" Princess looked worriedly at her brother. "They'll eat you up alive Rusty! They chew on bones for breakfast and eat whole dogs for dinner! I bet they drink blood instead of milk…"

Rusty laughed, "Henry? You guys actually listen to him? That lazy old tom hasn't been right in the head since he came back from the vet. He sits for so long that when he finally gets up he leaves his stripes behind on the ground! If all I have to worry about is a couple fake cats from one of _Henry's_ stories I think I'll go catch that mouse after all!"

"Rusty please! I'll go tell mom!"

Before the words were even out of his sisters mouth though, Rusty was already out of sight and into the underbrush. Into the wild.

• • •

Rusty wandered through the brush, sniffing the air, but his attempt was futile, there wasn't a single whiff of mouse. 'Smudge and Princess can go roll in the litterbox.' he thought, 'I'm not gonna let them tell me what to do!'

He continued to sniff among the roots and leaf litter but soon enough, he began to smell an unfamiliar scent. Another cat? It seemed fresh, the tang sharp in the roof of his mouth. He did _not_ want to deal with anyone else today, his friend and siblings and mother were enough!

Rusty was brooding, he began kicking the leaves up out of frustration. "Ugh! I just wanted that mouse!"

As soon as there was a break in his fit, though, he heard something. Pawsteps. Rusty was silent, perking up his ears. It was definitely pawsteps, but it sounded nothing like any cat _he_ knew.

"H-hello? Who's there? You aren't one of those nasty wild cats I sup- aH!" He was tackled hard from the side and thrown into the ground, the breath knocked from his tiny lungs.

His assailant was huge compared to him, with long, knotted fur and vicious claws. Blazing yellow eyes flashed as he sunk his claws into the fur of the other beast, wide and primitive. Rusty struggled from the grasp of his attacker and sprinted through the underbrush, a scratch stinging on his flank. He could hear the monster behind him giving chase and the hair stood up on his haunches. There was a spark inside of Rusty and it wasn't fear, a spark that told him to skid to a halt and turn around.

"Paws off, crazy!" He snarled as he whipped around about to give his best warning yowl, as he did though, the sound died in his throat. Sitting before him, as content as could be, was a fluffy gray kitten. It's face and tail were striped and it had big, yellow eyes like two full moons. It had a wide, friendly grin on its face and its claws were still drawn.

"Indeed I am!" It was a young tom, "The name's Graypaw! What brings you out to this neck of the woods, Kittypet?" What kind of name was Graypaw? "By the way, that's no way to catch a mouse. All that kicking and screeching is sure to scare off any critter for miles!"

"You said you were a wild cat? Are the stories true?!"

"There _is_ a shred of truth. Yes, we live in the wild. No, we don't drink blood. There is a battle from time to time but it's only over prey or territory, never just for fun."

Rusty was about to speak when two other cats slipped through the brush behind Graypaw. An enormous golden tabby and a tall, slim, blue point. He cowered under their shadows, contemplating taking a run for it.

"Hey Lionheart, Bluestar! Look! Is this a kittypet?" Graypaw turned to the two huge cats, and inquisitive look on his face.

"Indeed it is, Graypaw," The large golden cat, now identified as a tom, replied, "and he shouldn't be here, not on our territory anyway. What brings you here, kittypet?"

"Um… I just wanted to catch a m-mouse…"

"Just a mouse, eh?" The tabby glared.

"Y-yes sir…"

" _Just_ a mouse?"

"Excuse me?"

The blue point cut in, "Out here in the wilderness, there is no such thing as _just a mouse_! Food is scarce and spring is _late_!" It was a molly and she did not seem happy. "You think you can just come into our forest and take whatever you want?" She spat, "That's not how it works out here, Softpaws!"

"I-I'm so sorry! I was just hungry and-"

"And _nothing_! You get fed every day in your nest, you sorry scrap! You're lucky we don't skin you and take you back to eat." There was fire in the tall molly's eyes, her fangs were borne and he claws were drawn. "What are you waiting for, pellet muncher? Scurry back home to your twoleg masters, I'm sure they miss their little kitty cat!" She snarled, Graypaw looked at Rusty apologetically.

"What are you waiting for? GET OUT!"

At that, Rusty fled. He could feel the angry tears falling from his eyes as he barreled through the underbrush. All he had wanted was a mouse! Graypaw and the golden tom had seemed nice, why had that she-cat been so horrible? When he got to the fence leading back to his yard he hesitated, how could he face his family now? He reluctantly crouched and leapt up onto the fence, bouncing down to the other side. As soon has his paws hit the garden, his mother and Princess were out the kitty flap and to his side.

"Momma!" He cried, "I don't ever want to go into the woods again!"


	4. Into the Wild rewrite: Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **Into the… Twolegplace?**

Graypaw bounded into camp behind Bluestar and his mentor, Lionheart. It had been his first morning out as an apprentice and he felt exhilarated! Soon after he entered camp, Ravenpaw and his mentor, Tigerclaw, stalked through the entrance followed by Redtail, a short, muscular tortie tom.

"Hey, Raven!" He greeted his friend, "How was _your_ first patrol!? I bet it wasn't as great as mine!"

"And why would that be?" Ravenpaw inquired, flashing his amber eyes knowingly.

" _I_ got to tackle a kittypet!" Graypaw brandished a wide grin, "He was trespassing on our territory and I was the first one to see him!"

"You don't say!" The small black toms tail lay flat, his eyes now wide with awe. "Was it as fat and lazy as the elders say they are?"

"No! This one was tiny but he was tough. Gave me a tumble and a half, that's for sure!" The gray tom was in full story-telling mode, "He was out hunting and Bluestar really laid into him for stealing our prey. I almost felt bad for the little furball!"

"Did I now, Graypaw?" Bluestar smiled, pacing up to the two apprentices and taking a seat. Even as she sat, she towered over the two substantially sized kittens. "I'm very proud of the two of you, both of your first days out seem to have been eventful."

"Yeah?" Ravenpaw laughed, "Tell that to Tigerclaw, he yelled at me no matter _what_ I did!"

"Why do you think I sent Redtail with you?" The tall molly said matter of factly, "Tigerclaw is the toughest mentor I could've given you, Ravenpaw. Do you know why I assigned him to you instead of Dustpaw or Longpaw?"

"Why?" Ravenpaw was confused.

"So you can knock some sense into him, of course! He's a great fighter, but that old tabby has the temperment of a kit!" She meowed, "You're the smartest young cat I know Ravenpaw!"

"And the klutziest!" Graypaw cut in, laughing. "Ravenpaw couldn't catch a rat drowned in a mud puddle!"

"I'm sure that's something he'll work on, Graypaw." Bluestar replied, "He and Tigerclaw will really benefit from each other."

"Yeah, sure…" The black and white kitten muttered, "I'm a little hungry! Catch you later Graypaw! And th-thank you Bluestar, it means a lot."

"You're welcome, dear." She smiled, giving the apprentice a motherly lap on the head before sending him on his way.

"So, Graypaw," She continued after Ravenpaw had left "how is Lionheart treating you?"

"He's awesome!" The ticked tabby grinned, "I hope I train up to be half as strong and handsome!"

"I knew he'd be the perfect mentor for you. When we were apprentices, Lionheart—well, _paw_ —was just like you. Goofy and a bit absent minded… The whole badger!"

"Absent minded?" He looked up at Bluestar, betrayed.

"We all have our flaws, young Graypaw." She smiled, "I can get quite the temper sometimes but I don't let it get in the way of my leadership."

"Alright, I guess," He grumbled, "thanks Bluestar."

"You're welcome, Graypaw. Don't take that 'absent minded' comment to heart now!" The tall molly stood and walked idly back to her den, picking out a vole from the fresh kill pile on the way.

' _Absent minded..._ ' Graypaw through to himself as he walked back to the apprentices den. ' _Absent_ _minded my tail! I could remember the third feather on the thrush I ate last week!_ '

He entered the small bush, ducking his tail. He noticed that in a nest towards the back was a pale tortoiseshell tabby, grooming her paw.

"Hey Sandpaw!" He exclaimed, "Do you happen to remember which bed I was assigned?"

• • •

As Graypaw was dozing off, he thought about earlier and the fiery kitten he had attacked and about how Bluestar had sent him running home with his tail between his legs. He almost felt bad for the little kittypet, he had been a worthy opponent and turned around to fight instead of fleeing. Graypaw sighed, it just wasn't fair! He knew that all the other kitten had tasted was dry kibble, and that he would inevitably be taken to the cutter to be altered. Graypaw had smelled the other cat though, and he had been intact. He had fought like a clan apprentice, strong and brave. There was hope!

Graypaw had an idea, a terrible idea, a risky idea: He would train the ginger kittypet. No matter what, he would make sure the kitten got the life he deserved. No cutter, no kibbles, no sandbox, no twolegs, no more easy, fattened life. He _would_ be a warrior and that was final, Graypaw was sure of it.

He stretched, getting up from his nest causing Ravenpaw to stir next to him.

"What are you up to, Graypaw?"

"Nothing, Raven, just going to make dirt."

"Again?"

"I ate a lot! I think I'm sick…"

"Alright, Graypaw, whatever you say."

"Night, Raven,"

"Night, Gray."

Graypaw gave a sigh of relief, slinking through the entrance of the apprentices den and out into the camp. There was a slim, calico molly on guard duty but she was asleep, her haunches rising and falling rhythmically. He tensed up, padding by her as slowly as possible so not to wake her up. She twitched slightly as he passed her face but she didn't wake up, thankfully. Graypaw sighed again as soon as he was out of earshot of the camp, the last thing he needed was to be caught training a twoleg pet!

The young tabby slunk in and around the bushes, under tree roots, and over boulders following the scents from earlier as best he could. As he neared the twolegplace, Graypaw began to rethink his decision. What if his clan smelled the Kittypet on him? Would he be punished or exiled? He was still going over the possibilities in his head when he ran muzzle first into tall, wooden, wall-like object. This had to be a fence, what his mentor told him separated the twolegs world from the clans world. The fence smelled strongly of the kitten he had tousled with, holding the scents of other cats, too. They were similar but still differentiable from the ginger cat, it must be the scents of his family.

Graypaw gulped, the hair raised on the back of his neck, this was it. He crouched and lept, landing on the top of the fence. It was much thinner than a tree branch but he managed to balance. From the top there was a strange sight, a seemingly endless stretch of box-y structures stretched before him, they had triangles on top and tiny clear boxes on the sides. He swallowed and leapt down into the tiny patch of grass surrounded by fence, padding up to the tiny entrance and mewing.

"Hey kittypet, it's me again, Graypaw!"


End file.
